


Behind Closed Doors

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Daphne's not all that she cracks up to be.





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

You’ve come to terms with being the second most important person in Justin’s life. 

You’ve always known about Justin and Daphne’s past, that they’ve been friends since they were kids and they have been through a lot together. More than you and Justin have been through in the four years you’ve been together. Daphne was the only one who witnessed Justin’s harassing at school, most of the shit that happened in the Taylor household that was never supposed to leave those walls. The deep, dark secrets that families always try to hide from the outside, but you’ve heard it all. You and Daphne have become close, in a way you had no choice but to put up with her, but you’re fine with it, you hold much respect for that girl, and how faithful she’s been to Justin throughout his life and even yours. 

So when you’re awaken one Saturday by the sound of the shower running, you decide you should join him. What’s that saying, two cocks are better than one? Yeah, you agree with that. Walking over to the bathroom you see the steam slowly filling the room and the scent of fifteen-dollar body wash. You smile at him and nod as he opens the shower door and gives you a silent permission to join him.

“We’re going over to Daphne’s this morning.”

It’s a statement not a question of whether or not you’d even want to go. But you slowly nod your head and allow Justin to continue to run his fingers through your hair. 

Justin mentions something about how Daphne has been acting weird. Weird as in sneaky, giggly, I-know-something-you-don’t-know sort of way. You tell him he’s overreacting and the only reason he’s worried about it is because she might have found someone almost as important as him. He also knows that the only reason they’re going over is so that he can pick up the last of his belongings so he can finally finish moving in with you. Justin just grunts and continues to look out of the passenger window at the passing scenery. 

You walk up the stairs to Daphne’s apartment behind Justin, watching him go up the stairs, two at a time and enjoy the view from behind. You lean against the wall as you wait for Justin to unlock the door, running your hands down your legs, straightening out the creases in the front, idly wondering if maybe you should have worn a different pair of pants. 

You hear the knowing click of a door being unlocked and you both make your way into the quaint apartment that was also once Justin’s home. 

“Just put all of my stuff you see around here into my bag.”

Shoving the worn out bag into your chest, you move backwards and begin rummaging through the living room, picking up discarded clothing and art supplies. But you soon get bored and a little curious, so you begin to look around the apartment, realizing you’ve never really looked around her place. Looking in each room, mentally grading the condition of the bathroom and kitchen. So one day she’ll make a perfect housewife, keeping the place impeccably clean and in order. You feel your respect for her grow just a little more. You soon find yourself walking down a small hallway to a door that is barely shut closed and peek into the room. The only thing you could do was shudder.

You walk back into the living room to Justin, feeling like you’ve just witnessed your parents having sex. You feel a little dirty and guilty for doing this. You think about going to Woody’s for a drink or five.

“Justin.”

“Hmm?” 

“You never told me Daphne was playing for our team.”

“What are you talking about?!”

He does that high-pitched screech when he’s either really excited or really upset with someone. Or you.

You nod to the door behind you and he makes a beeline for her bedroom door and open’s it without knocking or even giving her a chance to react to his voice.

You hear her scream, and then Justin scream and then another scream from someone you’re not familiar with. You’re sure it would have been funnier if it weren’t such an awkward situation.

**

Justin was bitter for a week. Then upset for another until you finally dialed Daphne’s number and shoving the phone in his hand, narrowing your eyes in a silent demand to work this shit out so he could finally give you a decent blowjob without stopping midway to complain about the whole situation.

You walk to the computer and begin to work on a proposal when you look up and notice Justin pacing the loft and talking in a low voice. 

Justin stands in front of you a few minutes’ later, arms crossed and looking down at you.

“What?”

“I talked to Daphne.”

“I assumed. So what did young Chanders have to say for herself?”

“Something about finding some girl and brought her home.”

“That’s how it usually goes.”

“Brian! She picked up a trick. A female trick!”

“I always did respect that girl. So what, is she a muncher now?”

“She has been for a few months now. I _cannot_ believe she didn’t tell me about this!”

“Jesus Justin, it’s not like much has changed, besides replacing a cock for a vagina. So now you know what the big mystery is.”

Justin’s face contorts into a scowl and throws his arms up, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door louder than needed. You have an urge to follow him, but decide to let him deal with it and wait for him to calm down before asking for any sexual favors. 

**

Daphne shows about a few hours later with a sympathetic smile and hands you a bottle of Beam. She peers over your shoulder in search for a blond head.

“He’s in the bathroom.”

“Oh.. Well, I can wait.”

“He’s been in there for two hours. Go fetch the young lad and work this out.”

She nods and walks over to the bathroom and walks right in. You have to give her credit for walking in without a knock, in the middle of his moment. You decide to put her gift in good use and grab a tumbler and sit at the kitchen island. Staring at the bathroom door.

You hear something that sounds suspiciously like a whimper and a possible ‘sorry’ but you’ve learned your lesson about walking into rooms with closed doors, so you continue to sit and stare. 

To your benefit, they come out together about fifteen minutes later, with no sign of ripped clothing or bloodshed and looking calm. You nod and go into the bathroom and take a piss. When you walk into the living room you see them hugging and you look up and silently say thank you. 

“All is right in the world again?”

They both look at each other and do that obnoxious giggling thing they’ve always done together and say ‘yup’ in unison. 

“Fabulous. Now, if you don’t mind Justin owes be about ten blowjobs.”

Justin rolls his eyes and kisses Daphne’s cheek with a promise of calling her later that week to get together, she runs up to you and kisses your cheek as well, with a wink and a friendly pat on your stomach and lets herself out. 

“All better?”

“Yes. Now what were you saying about me owing you ten blowjobs?”

He playfully squeezes your groin, stopping you from making any other snide remarks and just nod, allowing him to lead you to the bedroom.

“Well, I’m just glad you two girls worked out your problem. It was getting a little old.”

“I bet.”

“So what did you two do to come together again?”

“I just wanted her to be honest with me from now on. Oh, and to warn me next time she had a trick over.”

“Not like you give her a fair warning whenever she comes over.”

“Yeah, but she’s seen us fuck before."


End file.
